Winx Club - One Shots
by BSWinx
Summary: One shots of Bloom. [with Valtor, Andy, Sky, Riven stc.] It is rated M due to swearing, mature content, violence, etc. If you want, you can only request one shots of Bloom. I don't write about any other Winx. Sorry. :)


**Bloom/Valtor**

* * *

It was a normal day. Stella told us that we were going to a party today and all of us agreed. I really wanted to have some relaxing time too. And the dancing and alcohol could relieve me.

I was already stressing over the situation about Sky and I. We had a fight two days ago but it was his fault and now he wasn't talking to me.

I needed that alcohol to relieve my stress.

All the girls were ready by 8. All of us had the look of cute and sexy.

I was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline. My cleavage could easily be seen. The stomach portion of the dress was see-through and and the dress ended till my mid-thigh. This dress could easily be counted as a lingerie but as Stella said 'I needed to let loose for one night'. The black color accentuated my pale skin. I paired the dress with a silver choker necklace and heels. I was also wearing silver tops and half my hair were pushed to the side.

My make-up was already done. Black eyeliner, mascara and light blush-on and a lip-gloss.

Stella was wearing a tight golden dress with a v-neck design. Her boobs were practically flowing out of her dress. But she was still rocking that smexy look. She wore gold heels and hoop earrings and her hair were open.

Tecna was wearing a purple dress which was pretty simple. Her front was covered but the back was half-opened. She wore silver heels and bracelet. Her bangs were pushed to the side by a clip.

Flora was wearing a one shouldered pink and green dress. She had a belt across the waist portion. She was wearing green earings and bracelet and silver heels. Her hair were pushed back by a pin.

Musa was wearing a red dress with spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline. She paired it up with blue pointed heels and blue necklace and earings. Her hair were pushed on her shoulder.

Aisha was wearing a sea green off shoulder dress and wore brown block heels with it. Her bangs were pushed back, leaving the rest of her hair open. She was holding a brown purse.

"We're looking so beautiful and sexy! We're totally going to rock!" Stella screamed, enthusiastically and we left for the party.

* * *

Loud music, low lights, people dancing and some even grinding. Not a nice sight but it'll have to do. I went straight to the bar section, needing a drink.

Seven glasses alcohol later I was practically swaying. I was not a good alcohol tolerator. I could go mad after two glasses and here I drank seven. Something is bound to go wrong. Suddenly my body was feeling hot and energetic so I decided to go dancing.

I pushed myself up to where people were dancing and started swaying my hips to the beat. People were dancing around me and I could even see Stella dancing with someone at the other side. Feeling relieved that my friends were here, I once again started to time.

My hands were above my head and hips moving side to side to the beat when I felt someone's hands sliding from my legs, moving slowly, over my hips and then to my stomach and then over my boobs. He repeated the same step a few times-sometimes even squeezing my boobs and butt-but I was too lost to stop him. I felt him press himself completely to my back as we both danced. I could say I was not in my senses and even my friends weren't there to stop me.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to go to the bathroom so I pressed myself off him but he grabbed my hand and pressed me to him this time by the front and placed his head in my neck, trailing kisses there.

I struggled to be released and finally succeeded in pushing him back and ran away from there.

What was I doing? Dancing so...so... sexily with a stranger.

This was not me. It was a bad idea to come to a party. I should've never listened to Stella. I felt like cheating on Sky.

But he broke up with you.

But still...

I couldn't help but stumble upon a room with one thought on my mind.

Why did the stranger's touch felt so right?

I opened the door to the bedroom and sighed in relief when I saw that no one was here. I went to the bathroom and did my business. The sight I saw after I came out was not what I expected.

A hot guy was standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest. He had long hair and deep green eyes and full lips settled in a frown.

"Who are-hiccup-you?"

"I am who you left, love. My red head fairy, for whom I've been searching for so long," he said as he held me by my waist and pulled me closer to him, causing me to stumble into him.

"V-valtor?"

"Yes, my love. It me, Valtor," he smirked.

"L-leave me Val-tor," I hiccuped.

"Why my love? I've gotten you after so long and now I'm not going to leave you just like that." Saying that, he kissed me.

I tried to push away but his grip was strong and I was under the effect of alcohol. To put it simply, I couldn't do anything but regret coming here.

He was moving his lips over mine passionately and parted my lips, against my struggle to keep them close, and pushed his tongue in my mouth. His hands were roaming on my body, freely.

He pushed me on the bed, placed in the middle of the room. I tried to run away when he held me strongly and pushed me to it again. He came on top of me started trailing kisses along my jaw to my neck.

He had my hands in his tight grip, above my head and I prayed for the Winx to come and help me.

Occasionally, he kissed my lips and them went to my neck again. He placed kisses on my cleavage and I couldn't help but thrash against his lips.

Knowing it was of no use, I stopped struggling after a while. Holding my hands in on hand, his other hand pushed the zipper of my dress down and he pulled it off me.

"Don't do this! Stop it, Valtor!" İ screamed but he didn't listen to me.

"Never, Sweetheart. Not a chance."

With that he trailed his lips along my stomach and to my thighs. He parted my legs and placed kisses on my inner thighs and I couldn't help but let my tears flow.

He came up again and kissed my lips and then unhooked my bra, removing it off my breasts, causing them to be on display for him.

His eyes became darkened as he looked at my boobs before taking one of my nipple's in his mouth. He caressed the other with his hand and squeezed it tightly causing me to yelp in pain. He placed hickies on the side of my breasts. He did it with the other one too before removing his lips from my nipples and moved towards my feminine area.

He glanced at me, smirking before removing my panties, against my will. He kissed along the area and an involuntary sigh escaped my lips.

I don't know what was happening to me. He was practically raping me and I was sighing. I blamed the alcohol for this, once again.

I was lost in my thoughts when he pushed himself in me, causing me to scream.

I didn't even know when he took off his clothes. I was so dizzy by now to see anything clearly. I could just feel him pushing into me and I don't know when sleep took over me.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to an unfamiliar place. My head was throbbing with pain and I groaned. Something heavy was placed on my waist and it was making it unable for me to move. I looked to the right to see the time on my alarm clock but there was no clock.

What?

I immediately looked to the left to see that...Valtor was sleeping next to me? He also had his shirt off.

What the he**? What was he doing beside me, that too shirtless?

I looked to myself to see that I was shirtless too. My eyes widened and I tried to move but the soreness between my legs didn't let me. My heart beat fastened as I perceived what could have happened.

Did we...? NO! Valtor was my enemy...how could I...?

Suddenly, the events of light night came into my mind in snippets.

Stella telling us to go to a party...Me drinking...then dancing...Someone grabbing me...me coming to the bathroom...then Valtor...

Oh, God! No! No! This couldn't have happened. Valtor and I...

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

Startled, I looked at him before sitting up, covering myself with the sheets.

"Where are we?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"We're in my liar, darling," he said, sitting up as well.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"Because you belong to me and I proved that to you last night." He touched my waist to bring me closer but I slapped his hand away moving away.

"Don't you dare touch me, you beast!"

His eyes narrowed suddenly and I admit I felt a little bit scared. He held my hand and pushed me to him as I whimpered in pain. "Yes. You belong to me and I have every right to touch you!"

"No, you don't. You don't have any right over me! I hate you!" I yelled, angrily slapping his chest.

"Of course, I do. I love you."

Tears were flowing down my face now. "You raped me. This is not how you treat someone you love."

He wiped my tears away as his eyes softened. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much, love. But believe me, it was the only way to make you mine."

"No, I-"

"That Sky was hurting you for so long and I just couldn't take it. Finally, after you broke up with him, I decided to make you mine."

I sobbed as I remembered the Winx. Were they looking for me? Did they even know I was missing? Do they miss me? Are they going to hate me for this? What was Sky doing? Did he know I was missing? Was he even searching for me? He would never look at my face now.

"What happened, now?" he asked, grabbing my face in his hands.

"The Winx and Sky."

I was unaware of his darkened eyes when held my face tightly in his hand. "Don't talk about that guy in front of me. The Winx, okay but him, I don't want to hear about the guy who hurt you."

I pushed him away, "And what about you?! You don't think you hurt me?! By using me against my will!"

"It's not lik-"

"It is like that! I hate you! I hate you so much."

* * *

Three months had passed since the incident. I told everything to the Winx and Sky. All of them were understanding and Sky apologized to me but we decided it was best if we parted ways. Even Valtor apologized to me for his inaccurate approach.

Valtor didn't let me go. Of course, I was still a fairy at Alfea. Valtor decided that he would leave the evil if I decided to be with him. And I admit, even I felt an attraction for him.

He was using his magic but for the benefit of others. He was not evil now. He was a changed wizard. Both of our Dragon powers combined, we were stronger now.

A year later, we got married.

I smiled as the memories hit my mind, looking at horizon. I felt two hands wrap around myself and sighed in contentment.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for any Bloom and Sky lovers but this is about Bloom and Valtor. I wanted to write about them. There will be more one shots about them and Bloom with other characters.**_

 _ **BS~**_


End file.
